


On a Chair

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom John, Dom/sub, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Only Sam can give what John so desperately craves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Fill of the SPN Kinkmeme:** A kid/teen topping the fuck out of someone much older than him is just my jam, especially if the older guy is such a slut for it. 
> 
> I kind of dropped the "Kid/Teen" part. I'm not comfortable with writing porn with characters this young but Sam's age hasn't specified. So make him as old/as young as you like. Also...Sorry, it's not the most creative title but it goes in hand with the previous story "On the Sofa".

John's mouth is open, his head tilted back and his legs spread wide, thrown over the arms of the chair he's sitting on. He's got a dildo inside him, one of the larger ones. Sam hopes his father will last for a while. John's eyes are glazed over, staring unseeing at the ceiling. No wonder since most of the toy is trapped inside him, the pressure going deep while John is forced to endure it. 

Five minutes ago Sam told his father to stay put and there are still another five left until he's allowed to move again. All John is permitted to use is his ass. Hence the older Winchester is clenching and unclenching his muscles in a growing, rather desperate rhythm. 

John moans after a particular long attempt to get off on the toy alone but as long and wide as the toy is, it isn't moving. Isn't giving any friction or further stimulation. Sam can see that John is close to begging, that he wants to break the silence of ragged breathing and low moans carrying through the air. 

"Sam," John pants. "Enough. I've reached my limit. I can't hold it anymore." 

Sam hums as John moves a little. Just enough to make the dildo shift inside him. 

"You're nearly done, Dad," Sam says and forfeits his spot in order to change his position until he stands in front of his father. 

John Winchester has his head twisted aside and he groans when his son grind his short hair and pulls. With a throaty sound that speaks of relief John nuzzles Sam's crotch and likes his lips when the hard heavy cock gets in his line of sight. 

His mouth waters for a taste. He wants nothing more than to suck at the tip inside. But his son places a hand on his naked thigh and squeezes, tugs a little. Barely half an inch but the strain immediately goes to John's cock. To his ass where he's reminded of the long shaft buried inside him. 

"Son," the older man whines, helpless against the soft but firm guidance Sam grands him, "It's too much." 

He can do little more than send a pleading look. Even jerking his hips doesn't help, too great is the pressure and the reminder what he doesn't have. 

Sam moves a few steps until he's between John's parted legs. His father looks obscene, open and willing with his ass raised into the air. The left-overs of the lube he used still glint faintly in the dim light of the hotel room. 

"There's still over a minute left. Have you earned what are you asking for?" Sam let's his finger trail south. 

"I'll do anything." John's resolve is melting into nothing, leaves at a point where he will follow each and very single of Sam's commands. 

The smile Sam gives to his father indicates that this exactly what he has been waiting for. Complete surrender. 

"Good," the younger man purrs and bends over until his face is just inches apart from John's.

Sam lets one hand rest on his father's left knee while the other reaches for the knob that's all that's sticking out of him. The rest of the eight inch long shaft has disappeared entirely into the ass. As expected John keens when Sam takes a hold of the end and drags into his direction. Not so much that the dildo is leaving John completely. Just enough to use the newfound friction as reminder. 

"Just look at you, Dad. There's a dildo holding you open and it's still isn't enough." 

"Yes, yes. You're right," John pants as his son rocks the long shaft in and out of him. 

Truly, Sam isn't doing much more than playing with the end, making the dildo shift in circling motions. It causes to blunt round tip to twist around. Due to the size even a little bit of movement is too much for John. The older man's head falls back and he curses the fact he's trapped on that chair. Sam'll never let him up before he's done with him.

"Sam, oh god..." John is so close to begging already but then Sam does the opposite of what John wants him to do.

His son draws the dildo out of him. Completely.

Sam chuckles as John cries out. His father's hands curl around the backrest and his back arches into a beautiful curve as he tries to avoid to inevitable. Looking down at his panting father who lets out little sobs every now and them, Sam hold the dildo up. Bright blue in color John can't avoid looking at it. Especially not with Sam dragging it along his body, rubs his against John's throbbing shaft before moving upwards. 

"It's turning you on, isn't it? That you had this inside you." Sam asks when he notices how John's eyes are transfixed on the toy. He's staring, breathing hard and yet not daring to move. "Look how wet it is."

He couldn't deny his own arousal when he holds the gleaming dildo in front of his father's face. Nudging the toy against John's lips, Sam groans slightly as the mouth obediently opens and licks the plastic. Since Sam isn't pulling away his father did it again until he wraps his lips completely around the peak. Lust ripples through John. He feels so empty now after he endured so long with a toy inside him. That he's sucking at it like ice cream during summer, drinking in the taste like a starving man is especially arousing. To think that this end held his ass open, brushed against his insides and opened his hole up for Sammy ... 

John moans around the toy and tries to suck it deeper. 

Sam finger's comb through his hair, grasping John with a firm grip that translates who the older Winchester belong to. He doesn't allow his father to get away who tries to find some leverage. But his legs are still thrown over the armrests, his ass exposed and yet there's still too much distance between them before John could hump Sam's leg. 

It truly wouldn't get much for him to orgasm now. But Sammy hasn't said anything yet. 

"Please," John whimpers and looks at Sam with hooded eyes. 

"You little slut," Sam whispers and goes to his knees again, rubs the toy over John's ass again. "You want this. You burn for this. To have something in your ass. To get filled up by your son. Have my come inside you, over you." 

There's goes a violent twitch through John's body. As if he's trying to stop himself from coming instantly. For Sam it's still a marvel how his father reacts to a little verbal humiliation on top of being dominated. 

"F-fuck me, Sammy," John stammers, no longer able to hold onto his self-control. "Please fuck your daddy." 

Sam laughs and hopes the chair is sturdy enough. Unfortunately there's no other piece of furniture in this cabin. Only a table and a single mattress with some blankets. So it will have to do. He takes John's legs and raises them into the hair until he has enough room to maneuver himself between John's thighs. Desperate to finally get what he wants, John's rock forwards. Rubs his ass over Sam's dick who judges that his father is loose enough that they don't need further lube. 

The younger Winchester takes it as a sign and presses inside his father until they're skin to skin. The shout tells him that he couldn't get any deeper if he tried. Immediately John wraps his arms around his neck, clings to him like a drowning man and starts sobbing as soon as Sam starts thrusting. Usually he likes to tease John but this time Sam fucks his father hard. Drives his cock deep inside again and again. 

John's cries urge him on. 

"Yes, yes," his father demands. "Harder. Fuck your daddy harder." 

Growling Sam picks up the pace, turns his thrusts into a punishing momentum until John's writhing under the onslaught. 

"You don't give orders here." Sam shoves the unused dildo he had been holding down John's throat again. 

It's too big to properly function as a gag so Sam takes to holding it with one hand while his father sucks it at his greed. The older man is so close to coming he's losing all inhibitions and each thrust bangs the chair into the wall, traps John until the constant dick sliding in and out of him sends him over the edge. John whimpers as he clenches around Sam's dick, begs him to keep going as he rides out his orgasm. His son does him the favour and fucks him right through it.

When his father's body is finally calming down Sam enjoys the moments where he's still pushing inside his father's ass, wet and inviting. Moaning because his hole must crackle like fire thanks to the over stimulation. Yet when Sam feel his own orgasm approaching he pulls out of John, wraps his fingers around his shaft and comes all over his father.

It's messy but John Winchester sobs with intense need with legs still spread out while half-laying in the chair, too blissed out and satisfied to move or care about the slight feeling of humiliation turning his ears red. 

"You did good, Dad," Sam tells his father as he pets the dark hair. "Now clean yourself up and get some sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours."

Since there's just one mattress they have to take turns but Sam doesn't care. This way he can watch how his father tumbles into the small bathroom, comes out naked and scrambles beneath the covers a few minutes later. Dressed in nothing but his boxers. Just as Sam reaches for the lamp to dampen the light and let his father sleep, John speaks up again. He's facing the wall and is therefore turned away from his son but Sam can still hear him clearly. 

"C-can you put one of the other dildo's back in?" The older Winchester asks, sounding shy and ashamed of his need. "I don't think I can fall sleep without one." 

"Of course," Sam answers and gets up to collect another toy for his father's bag. He picks out one of the plugs - those that John never travels without. 

Kneeling beside his father on the soft mattress Sam reaches beneath the covers. John goes a little rigid when Sam's fingers touch his skin and brush past the boxers. 

"Shh, it's alright," Sam whispers and gentle rubs his fingers over the hole.

He doesn't have to look to find it on the first try. As expected it's damp and flexible though a little sensitive. Sam decides not to torment his father and rubs the tip of the plug over the entrance. His dad gasps but starts to grind against the toy, forces Sam to slide it inside him until the base is pressed against the rim. 

"I'm so proud of you, Dad," Sam says, because that's what John wants to hear. He fondles the butt plug one last time, makes sure his father's ass hold it well before he retreats his hand. "If you need anything I'm just over there reading." 

John hums and closes his eyes, letting sleep pull him under without resistance. In part because he feel ashamed. To have slept with his son, to have acted with such eagerness and even ask Sammy to fill him up again. And yet there are the words he long for. A warm pleasant feeling pools in his stomach when John repeats the words in his head. He clenches around the plug, checking if it's still there because it reminds him that this, everything of it, is real. That he didn't dream up the light in Sam's eyes. 

I'm proud of you, Dad. 

The words ring in John's head and if he weren't so tired they would be enough to get him hard again.


End file.
